Tantrum of Love
by HardRiRi
Summary: *Sequel to Battlefield of Love* Rini has finally returned from her eight years of training. A lot has changed during that time...except her attitude. Will Serenity be able to mold her daughter into the charming young lady she needs to be? Find out...
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming

**So this is the sequel to Battlefield of Love. If you haven't read that, I highly suggest you do so that you understand what's going on.**

Thanks to all of the followers and readers! I really appreciate all you guys have done. Your reviews are excellent and they keep me on track!

I hope you enjoy! It's a short beginning, but it gets the ball rolling…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcoming**

Neo-Queen Serenity briskly walked through the palace halls after just greeting Sailor Mercury and her daughter, Small Lady. The young princess had been living on separate planets every year for the past eight years in order to get an in depth look as to how the people lived, the different ecosystems, and what sort of different troubles could effect a whole nation of people. It was very eye opening for her and she even had to go into battle on two planets. So far she said her favorite planets were Venus and Saturn. Now that she had completed her universal training, she had to approach her parents with her final reports and see if they thought she was fit enough to end her studies once and for all.

"You little brat! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her son Endymion being thrown out of his older sister's room. He slid across the floor and came to a screeching halt half way on the slick marble. His mother rushed up to him and was about to pick him up when he leapt to his feet and tried to go running after his sister. She held the little scoundrel back with a tight clutch around his torso.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on?!" she exclaimed. "Rini's home for two seconds and already you're giving her trouble?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he whined as he tried to get out of his mother's strong grasp.

"He was going through my drawers, Mom!" she snapped.

"No I wasn't!"

"I caught you red handed!"

"Why would I go through your things?! You're a girl!"

"I don't know, you little freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will you just look inside?!"

The princess rolled her hands up into fists and Serena tried to soothe the situation, "Go on Small Lady. Go look."

She stalked off into her room and pulled open the drawer to find a gift wrapped in glittering pink paper and tied up with tassels. She unraveled the present, her eyes wide with shock and opened it up to find a new brooch to hold her crystal for when she would surely morph into Sailor Mini Moon. The adornment was a golden star with a pink heart in the center. She turned to the doorway where her mother was standing with her brother leaning against her.

"Little Endy chose that for you," the queen announced.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome," he growled, still upset at the fact that his sister thought he was going through her things.

He removed his grip from Serenity's body and walked away back to his room, leaving the mother-daughter duo to duke it out if they so pleased. Serena pursed her lips as Rini sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes glued to the glittering object in her hand.

"You always think the worst of him," she said.

"He's my brother. What am I supposed to think?"

"That he's not like everyone else," she answered. "Have you ever heard him start an argument with you before? Has he ever pulled any pranks on you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Papa taught him how to be a gentleman," she mumbled.

"Right. And I thought I had taught _you_ how to be a lady … I seem to have been mistaken."

She left her daughter to think about what she said and traveled to her husband's den. She found him sitting on the window sill, letting the light breeze waft into the room and the sunlight beam on his skin as he read over a file. His grey eyes jumped up to the figure that had walked in the room and a smile caressed his features.

"Hi," he said as she made it to his side, leaning against his shoulder. "How's the fairest of them all?"

"Tired of children," she said.

"What happened now?" he asked as he looked back at his paper work.

"You know how Rini gets. She always assumes the worst of her brother when in reality doesn't do anything wrong. I haven't ever seen him be rude to her, torture her, or pick a fight," Serena explained.

"What is wrong with that boy?!" Darien said mockingly.

His wife slapped his arm lightly and complained, "Seriously, darling. She still has such an attitude about her. I don't know that any of these trips to other planets have matured her in the slightest. She's in her mid-twenties. How has she not grown up yet?"

"She still lives with us, that's why."

"Do you think it's time we let her live on her own some place?"

"Yes, I do. I've thought that for a while, but you didn't listen to me."

"Oh, I listened, I just chose to ignore you," she said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. She rested the side her head against the top of his as she asked lazily, "Why doesn't she have any suitors?"

"Because she's still pining for Helios."

"She should really try to court other men…"

"You know what she'll say to that," he sighed as he averted his gaze back to her. "You never courted anyone but me so why should she think about anyone but Helios."

"We're different though."

"Are we? Are we really? Because they have kept their love for one another just like we did. They watch each other from afar … they're a regular Romeo and Juliet."

Serenity shrugged in response and then tore away from her husband. It was useless to try and compare two completely different relationships like theirs. She couldn't even remember her life before Endymion was a baby, much less her older daughter. The queen pushed herself up into a standing position and kissed her husband on his head as he continued to read over the documents in his hands. She strolled out of the room, down the long hallway, but paused suddenly when she heard harsh, whispered voices coming from Rini's bedroom. She leaned her ear against the door and listened closely.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Hotaru asked.

"Not yet," the princess replied.

"You can't keep it a secret for long, you know. It's going to get out."

"I'll announce it once they tell me I've completed my studies."

"And what if they said your reports and analysis of the planets aren't adequate enough?"

"Well, it's not going to change anything. I'm Helios's wife. It's set in stone."

Serena gasped quietly and placed her hands over her mouth as she stepped away from the doors. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared down at the marble floor. Her hands started to roll up and down into fists as she wondered what to do in this situation. She heard footsteps from down and jumped when she felt a pair of caressing hands grip onto her bare shoulders.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Darien asked.

She didn't answer. She simply lunged forward and burst into her daughter's room without warning. Her eyes shot daggers at her offspring and Rini leaped up further onto her bed. Her mother had never barged in like that before; she must have been pissed about something.

"How _dare_ you!" she snarled, her face contorted with rage. "You go behind _my_ back and get _married_?!"

"Married!?" Darien exclaimed. Confusion started to flood his features as he stared at the pink-haired, scared girl on the white fluffy bed.

"Who do you think you are, Small Lady Serenity?!"

"I'm Helios's _wife_, that's who!" she snapped back, her head held high.

"You're too young!"

"Says the woman who got married at sixteen."

"You are such a child! You still haven't matured in the slightest bit!" Serenity screamed. "I can't believe you! I don't even know what to say or do at this point!"

Darien squeezed his hands on Serena's shoulders and said calmly, but with a firm, disappointed tone, "Rini, you aren't allowed to see him."

"But—"

"You still haven't completed your training and your rebellious behavior has proved to us that your studies haven't taught you one of the most valuable lessons ever; maturity. As of now, you're moon grounded. You're not to leave the palace unless we say so and you are to report to me or one of the scouts after every meal for consultations and further discussions on your reports. Is that understood?"

"Papa—"

"Is that understood, Small Lady?" he interrupted, his stinging tone proving that this wasn't up for discussion.

"Y-yes father," she whispered.

The couple left their daughter's room in a huff and were approached by their son who had a look of fear riddled across his face. He had obviously heard the argument from his parents and was shocked by their tone of voice. Serena's expression softened and she lifted her little boy up into her arms with ease.

"Hi sweetheart," she said quietly into his ear.

"Why were you yelling?" he asked.

"Because your sister did something very stupid," she explained.

"So? She does that a lot."

Serenity giggled a little, "Yes, darling, she does, but this time it was unforgivable."

He snuggled up against his mother and decided to quit asking questions for now. Endymion was a smart kid; he took after his father. He knew that things would be answered in time along their own course.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

This story is coming along slowly, but it's because I want to get it exactly right, so please bear with me. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disappearance**

Serena sat up in their bed as Darien changed out of his sleepwear and into his royal attire for the day. She had her sleek looking glasses on as she skimmed over the reports given to her by her daughter.

"Aren't you going to get out of bed?" Darien asked as he slowly buttoned his shirt up. "Or are you going to take a sick day?"

A sly expression had fallen over his face as he strutted over to the bed, slinking across the sheets like a cat. The queen only glanced at her husband for a quick second before returning to the papers at hand. She was actually being quite serious this morning. She must have still been upset with Small Lady after the whole blow up and finding out about the secret elopement.

"I just can't believe they did this behind our backs … how?!"

Endymion nuzzled his face against her neck and kissed it longingly in between his words, "I don't know dear. We weren't around them physically."

"Well, no, but she was with a scout at all times!" she exclaimed.

"You're going to get yourself all worked up for nothing," he soothed as started to run his hands up her skirt and across her bare legs.

She slowly and uncomfortably started to push him away, much to her own dismay as well as his, and she said, "Darling, darling! No. We can't do that."

"Why?!" he bemoaned as he flipped over onto his back and sprawled out like he was making a snow angel in the sheets.

"My mother is coming this morning."

He stopped his motions and turned his head to face his wife with his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets in surprise, "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"My mother is coming to Crystal Tokyo," she repeated, this time with more resonance. She pulled the covers off of her body, placed the papers and glasses on the nightstand and then started to skip lightly on over to the closet. "I told you she was coming weeks ago!"

"But you didn't bother to remind me until now?"

She shrugged her naked shoulders as she leaned out of the walk in closet and mused, "I figured since you boast so much about having this great memory and all, that I—"

"Oh … you wanna see a great memory? I'll show you an excellent memory!"

He rolled off the bed and ran into the closet after the squealing Serenity. Her screams of surprise soon turned into fits of giggles as she felt his hands wrap around her tiny waist. He tugged her naked figure against his body and slammed the closet door shut with the back of his bare foot. Darien spun around with her in his arms and pinned her against the back of the door. His lips trailed across her collarbone and down the center of her chest as his hand stumbled over his belt buckle and zipper. He dropped his slacks and underwear right before he quickly rammed himself into her. The two sighed into one another a little bit and then started up a rhythm, pressing against the door and rattling the loose trinkets in the walk in closet. Serena moaned and groaned with pleasure as she tugged onto Darien's raven hair with a rough hand. He slammed into her repeatedly with ragged grunts escaping from his lips every now and then.

"Momma?"

The two of them paused suddenly in their movement and gripped tightly onto one another. Serena held her breath in her bare chest as Darien slipped out of her body and tried to quietly glide his underwear on over his sticky lower region.

"I know you two are in there."

Their son was too smart for them to pull the wool over his eyes. He received his wits from his father and curiosity from his mother. Put the two together and you've got one intelligent kid.

"We'll be out in a moment darling!" she called through the door.

"Hurry up. Rini's gone and the scouts are freaking out," he announced.

Serena was about to burst out of the closet door naked, but her husband pulled her back for a moment by wrapping his arm around her waist. He struggled to force her into a silk white robe and succeeded. When she rushed out of the room, he was left with his pants around his ankles and had to fumble with putting them back on, his son watching with an arched eyebrow.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked, looking up at his blushing mother.

"None of your business," she snapped breathlessly. "Now where are the scouts?"

He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom with Darien jogging after them barefoot. They walked to the princess's bedroom where all of the scouts but Sailor Venus were scattered around, looking fro any signs of where she might have gone.

"What happened?" Serenity asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"We came in here to get her for breakfast and more briefings and she wasn't here," Lita explained as she leaned against the white and gold dresser.

"She left a note though," Ami continued. "It just said 'Goodbye. Love Mrs. Helios.' There's no indication of where she could have gone."

"Well Earth, obviously!" Darien exclaimed.

"Mina's already on her way there, but nobody here knows of a ship that has left for there," Rei replied. "We've scoured the palace, we have troops running around Crystal Tokyo and we have sent an alert to Earth. There are police looking at the Golden Palace and Elysion will be examined by Mina personally."

Serena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she tried to make the throbbing headache magically disappear, "That little brat just doesn't listen."

"The outer scouts are on their way to help us search for her," Ami said.

"Moon be damned!" the queen shouted in anger. "My mother is arriving today! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Just greet her and entertain her as you normally would," Lita responded. "I'll make sure that the incoming scouts are briefed. We won't get in your way."

"Rini doesn't think about anyone but herself," she mumbled as she started to bite her nail. "This training for the last eight years was useless."

Serenity felt her small boy cling onto her leg and she bent down to pick him up into her arms. At least she had one child who listened to her. She kissed him on the cheek as she said to the scouts, "Okay. I'm going to go get changed and then greet my mother with the king and Endymion. I'll just tell her that Rini is still doing her training."

"You're going to lie to Grandma?" Endymion asked, his big grey eyes questioning his mother's motives.

"It's much more complicated to explain this situation to her, dear," she answered.

The family walked out of the room and returned back to the royal bedchamber where Serenity went to go get changed, Endymion went to finish up his attire and little Junior bounced on the huge bed like it was a trampoline. As she tied her silver hair into the iconic hairstyle, she breezed across the quarters to the large bathroom where Darien was clipping his lavender cloak on.

"I didn't raise her to be like this," Serena quipped with bobby pins in between her teeth.

"Neither did I," he replied, adjusting his bowtie.

"She's in her mid twenties. How can she still be like this?!"

"She's spoiled."

"I thought sending her to the past would have matured her so much more…"

"Well it kind of did … up until she turned fifteen."

"Raging hormones," Serena commented.

Her husband nodded, "You think they would have calmed down by now."

"We gave her everything she ever wanted."

"We couldn't give her the one thing she craved though," he said with a tilt of his head.

She finished pinning her hair and turned to look at him, "What's that?"

"What do you think?" he grinned. "Your parents couldn't possibly give you what you and I have together."

"I suppose you're right," she said, slouching a bit in defeat. "I just didn't want her to rush into anything too soon. I was only looking out for her best interest."

Darien could see that she was beginning to have tears well up in her eyes and he immediately opened up his arms for an embrace, but she declined, shaking her head as she did, "No, no. It's fine. I shouldn't cry. Not when my mother is arriving." He nodded briskly with a solemn look over his face and she tilted his chin, "Hey. Thank you though. I love you very, very much." She stood on her tip toes and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ew!"

They looked over their shoulders to find little Endymion with his silver hair and piercing eyes peeking at them. He giggled and blushed as he ran away from his mother who started to chase after him. She finally got a hold of him halfway down the hallway and took him up into her arms. Serenity started to tickle him and he squirmed uncontrollably in her grasp. Their laughter bounced through the marble and stone walls.

"There's my grandson!"

The two turned around and gasped at the sight of Serena's mother, Ikuko, standing in the middle of the main hallway with a suitcase beside her feet. Endymion leaped out of his mother's arms and sprinted to his grandma, cuddling her legs. She lifted him up and walked over to her daughter, kissing her hello.

"How are you Serena?" she asked.

"I'm—"

"Rini's gone missing!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Endymion!" Serenity snapped.

"What's going on?" Ikuko asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

The queen exhaled and bid her mother to follow her. The two strolled into a room adorned with gold trimming, white carpet, and matching painted furniture. They sat down in the room and Serenity told her son, "Junior, go get your papa and then go play with Luna."

"Yes mama," he said as he climbed down from his grandmother's grip and went to fetch his dad. Darien entered the room a few minutes later and sat down beside his wife while she started to serve up some tea that had been given to them by a maid.

"Good to see you Ikuko," he smiled.

"Likewise Darien," she replied. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"Ugh, Mother … Rini ran away," Serena growled.

"It all started eight years ago when Helios proposed to her," Darien said. "We told her that she couldn't marry him because she hadn't finished her training and she still needed to do her universal studies where she would live on one planet at a time for a year and learn the ways and customs. She completed it finally."

"She _just_ got back yesterday!" the queen butted in.

"And Serena had overheard her talking to Hotaru, telling her that she was married already. She went behind our back and did something we probably would have let her do if she had just waited," he concluded.

Ikuko nodded and leaned back, sipping her tea as she thought about the scenario for a little bit. She cleared her throat before asking, "Who is this Helios character? Can he be trusted?"

"I thought so," Darien replied as he rolled his eyes. "He's the guardian of Elysion which is the holy land of Earth."

"Holy land?"

"Think of it like a giant shrine, but below the Earth's surface," he smirked. "It helps protect Earth and all of its people along with help from the Silver Crystal."

"So as of now, you don't know where your daughter is?" Ikuko asked.

"No," Serena choked. "We have the scouts searching for her and the entire galaxy is on alert." She bent over and held her face in her hands as she sobbed, "Oh Mother! I'm so worried!"

She placed a hand on her daughter's knee and cooed, "Calm down dear. You'll find her. You're using all of your best resources to your advantage."

* * *

"Your majesty, I am going to have to report this," Seiya announced.

He stood in a darkly lit room where there was a slender couple sitting together on a loveseat in front of a crackling fire. The pink-haired maiden snapped her head to Seiya and said, "No! Don't! Not yet."

"But your majesty—"

"You want my mother to come to you, don't you?" she asked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Then you will wait until she has exhausted all of her possible options and is forced to come here for your assistance. We'll be gone by then. She'll be too distracted by you to even remember that she was looking for me."

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Because if I want to be with the one I love, I have to do it out of my parent's grasp," she whispered as she stared longingly at her lover beside her. "They've done their job, they've raised me as they should, and now it's time I live my life the way I want to. And no one will stop me."

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Storm

Sorry this is taking so long you guys! Thanks to everyone who's been so patient with me! I've just been trying to find some inspiration and it's proving to be difficult.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 3: Storm**

Serena sighed as she walked through the gardens with her mother at her side. Little Endymion was off playing with his father or maybe bothering some of the servants, leaving his mother and grandma to be together alone for once out in the sunshine.

"So tell me why my grandson hasn't aged a bit," Ikuko begged.

She shrugged, "It's difficult to say. Both Small Lady and Endymion are children of the 30th century. They are of royal blood, they are highly affected by the crystal … it's a strange phenomenon."

"When did Rini start growing again?"

"When she morphed into a Sailor Scout."

"But he can't do that."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"So what is he going to do? Just stay five years old for the rest of his life?"

"Possibly. I don't know what is going to happen. It'll all be explained in time."

"You seem so certain."

"Everything has worked out for the best before."

The two women sat on a bench together. Serenity leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and took a deep breath. She was silently worrying about her daughter, begging that she come home soon … so that she could teach her a damn lesson in manners! She felt her mother intertwine her slender, pink painted fingers through hers and she looked at her. She had the same eyes as her; deep cerulean with a hint of glittering gold.

Staring back into those deep blue orbs, the queen asked, "What would you do in my shoes?"

"Probably die of a heart attack," she grinned.

"Seriously."

She sighed and thought about it for a moment, "I wouldn't sit around expecting the scouts to do everything for me. I would want to go out there and find my daughter myself. But then again being queen means there are a lot of threats so I'm sure it would be dangerous."

Serenity nodded. She had never been one to just sit around when her daughter was in trouble. Even when she was overly pregnant with Endymion, she was always working on something. She pulled her knees up to her chin and tilted her head a little bit. Her ears perked up to the sound of rustling in the bushes. Out came the little angel, her Junior. He laughed out loud, went running toward his mother and climbed into her arms. She cuddled him, rubbed her hand against his blushing cheek and then asked, "Where is your father tiny one?"

He simply giggled and squealed as he buried his face in her chest. Out from around a tall bush was Darien creeping up to his son like a bear with his hands curled into claws. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, trying to gain his composure.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Ami has asked that we meet with them in the board room."

"Are the outer scouts there?"

"Yes."

She stood up to her feet with her child in hand and followed Darien back into the palace. Her mother stayed in the garden, basking in the sunlight with a wide smile carved across her pink mouth. Endymion waved his little hand goodbye to his grandma as they separated from one another. They made it into the large room with the elongated table where the scouts were sitting. Near the head of the table were Haruka and Michiru. The Scout of Neptune was engorged! After much arguing and discussion, the couple had decided to have a child together. What they hadn't expected was that Michiru would become pregnant with twins.

"My, my," Serena grinned as she walked up to her fellow scout. She placed Endymion down onto the table and he studied the big woman in front of him as his mother continued, "Why are you here? You shouldn't be up and about! You're as fat as an elephant."

She patted her large gut and smiled back at her queen, "Yes, but I didn't want to miss out on anything. Besides, I couldn't possibly let Haruka go by herself! She'd cause too much trouble without me."

The short haired blonde leaned her cheek against a closed fist, "She's already practicing being a mom."

"Might as well start now," Serena replied. She patted Junior's back and said to her, "Why don't you take care of him for a little bit after our meeting?"

"I'd be delighted."

"I'd be terrified," Haruka quipped.

Serenity chuckled a little and then looked around the room to find that Hotaru was missing oddly enough. She walked up to the head of the table and sat down where there were a few papers in front of her. One was a report that Mina had sent from Elysion and the other was a letter about why the Scout of Saturn wasn't around. Serena curled up the excuses that Hotaru gave her into a crumpled ball.

"Get Sailor Saturn here," she ordered. "I don't care what's happening on her home planet. She disappeared the night I found out about Small Lady and I'm determined to interview her."

"I'll call for some guards to go out and get her," Rei announced.

"Thank you." She looked down at the report from Mina and furrowed her brow as she read over it, "What does this mean? She said that there were signs of struggle?"

"There was a fight that seemed to have broken out there," Ami answered.

"Get me a ship ready to head out to Earth," she instructed, "and tell the guards who are going to get Hotaru to bring her to the Golden Palace. I want to inspect this myself."

"Your majesty, what about your son?" Lita asked.

She arched an eyebrow at Michiru as she stood up and said, "Well, the mothers to be have to get training some how." Haruka's face went white as a sheet and the queen told her, "Don't worry. Grandma Ikuko will be around to help. She's out in the garden if you'd like to meet with her."

There was a crackle of lightening and thunder outside and the crashing noise of rain flushed out all the sounds and light of spring time in the garden. Serenity spun around and stared at the image in front of her through the tall window that was behind the chair she had been sitting in. She narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in weather and then glanced at Darien over her shoulder. He had the same expression on his face; heavy suspicion. Michiru shifted in her seat and clutched tightly onto her hump as her face became creased with an uncomfortable sensation.

"This isn't good," she whispered.

Haruka gestured for the queen and king to leave while she tended to her wife. The three inner scouts followed the royal couple to the front entrance when suddenly they were stopped by Serena's mother. She had just entered from a side door that led out to the garden; she was completely drenched from the sudden rain that had fallen on her.

"Mother!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Just a little wet."

Serenity gestured for a servant to get her a towel as she studied her. There was something off about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it … then that's when she noticed it; her nails had changed color. They had originally been painted light pink and now they were black. She pursed her lips at the sight while a large white towel was handed to Ikuko.

"When did you paint your nails?" she asked, pointing to her mother's hands.

"Oh, when I was outside. It was a lovely day … well, while it lasted."

"Right…"

"Serenity, let's go," Darien said as he took her hand and dragged her toward the front entrance where the scouts were waiting.

She waved goodbye to her mother and followed them to the ship with servants covering their every move with umbrellas. They got on board and stood around in a control room where there were large screens, chairs, and glowing knobs and buttons. Luna and Artemis were sitting at one of the screens, studying the images that Mina had sent. The photos showed the Elysion garden all torn up, the steps were smashed in, and black vines were wrapped around the white pillars.

"What happened?" Lita asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"We don't know," Artemis answered. "Mina said the foliage has been pulsating."

"Pulsating? Like it has a heart beat?" Ami said.

"Something like that," the cat replied. "We won't know until we get there."

Darien turned around and looked at Serena. He knelt down to her level while she sat in a chair, staring off into space.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"My mother…" she whispered.

"She'll be fine. She's got Sailor Uranus and Neptune to look after her."

"I … I'm more worried about _them_ than I am of her," she responded.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

"Serena…"

"Never mind!" she snapped as she stood up and walked into the back bedroom.

* * *

"So what books do you like to read Endymion?" Michiru asked as she waddled down the hallway while holding onto his hand with Haruka walking alongside them.

He stayed silent the whole walk to his room, not answering a single question of hers. She chalked it up to the idea that maybe he was missing his mother. When they entered his bedroom, he closed the door and locked it. He turned around and placed a finger on his lips, gesturing to the Sailor Scouts that they kept quiet. He dragged them toward his closet and closed the door, keeping them sealed in darkness.

"Grandma is sick," he whispered quietly.

"Your grandma seems perfectly healthy to me," Haruka said.

"Shh!" he ordered. "Can't talk too loud. She'll hear you!"

"Endy—"

"Where are you?!" a voice called out.

The little silver haired boy jumped up and spun around to the end of his closet where there was a secret trap door in the wall behind his clothing. He gestured for the scouts to follow him, but they merely stared at him curiously. They didn't understand what his fear was. Why was he so afraid of his grandmother? She hadn't done anything wrong. Before they could take a step toward him, he gasped and shut the hidden exit behind him. The closet door opened up and there stood Ikuko with her eyes narrowed in interest.

With a cock of her head and folded hands behind her, she asked, "Where's my grandson?"

"We don't know. We—"

"We were looking for him in here," Michiru interrupted. "We were playing hide and seek. Can't seem to find the little sucker."

Ikuko nodded silently and backed out of the room, her eyes glued on the couple who were in the closet – no pun intended. Once she had left, the door closed behind her, Michiru reached back for Haruka's arms and wrapped them around her stomach.

"She's not herself."

"I know," the feisty blonde replied. "She seemed … blank."

"Should we get Endymion?"

"No. That little kid knows something we don't. Leave him be. He's probably safer wherever he's at."

"What are we going to do about Ikuko?"

"You got your mirror?"

Michiru nodded.

"Let's do some spying."

They left the prince's bedroom and tiptoed their way back to their own designated chambers down the hallway. The storm was fluttering around the whole palace violently, slamming open windows, breaking tree branches down to the ground, and causing a flurry of leaves and snapped off flowers to soar into the air. Michiru walked into their room with Haruka following right behind her. She was about to turn around to shut the door when it slammed on its own. The two scouts jumped in surprise and found Ikuko standing there with her eyes shimmering … _violet_ eyes. She held the mirror in her hand with black vines enveloping the object.

"Looking for this?" she asked slyly arching an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Michiru replied.

"I'm Serena's mother, dear," she answered. "What a silly thing to ask."

"You are _not_ Ikuko," Haruka glared.

A small grin fell over her features and she merely dropped the mirror, turned around on the ball of her foot, and then strolled out. Michiru exhaled loudly and dropped down to her knees clumsily as she went crawling toward her mirror. She was careful not to touch the vines as she handed it to Haruka to examine who was now knelt down beside her. She looked at the black, pulsating veins that encased the hand mirror and knitted her brow.

"I think we should tell Serenity," Michiru declared.

"And say what?! 'Oh hey, your Mom is creepy and the mirror is fucked up!' We don't have any evidence."

"We have our gut feelings."

"That gut feeling is those rugrats kicking inside you."

"Haruka! You know something is wrong!"

She sighed, got up to her feet, and started to rummage through the nightstand where her telecommunicator wristwatch was. Her eyes widened as she saw that it too was covered in black vines. Turning to face her wife who was still sitting on the floor, she said, "Well… that plan is nixed."

"What the hell is happening?" Michiru asked.

Her lover shrugged and they both stared at each other as the lightening crackled throughout the dark sky. They both simultaneously prayed that some answers would come about from the group that was on Earth.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think! Next up: inspection of Elysion and interrogation of Hotaru.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weeds

I hope you all are enjoying the story as it unfolds. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 4: Weeds**

Serenity strolled through the tattered gardens of Elysion, following Mina's clacking heels. The scouts were dressed in their uniforms while the queen and king were dressed in outfits that they could easily walk in; a pair of slacks, flat shoes, and matching button downs. They examined the cracked steps, looked at the black vines taking over the area and stopped at the entrance to the chapel that Helios had been protecting.

Mina took out a small computer and showed it to the rest of the crew, "From what we could analyze, the vines started at the center of the room, spread out over the course of a day and has now been taking over the residing gardens. It has traces of black magic within its roots and any time the forensic team cut off a piece of it, another part grew back immediately in its place."

"Black magic?" Ami asked. "Like Stella?"

"But she's locked away and her powers have all but disappeared," Lita said.

"No, no," Serena replied as she walked around the area, "this isn't her. Rei you can feel that energy, can't you?"

"Yeah, guys this is something stronger," she declared.

"Have you been inside the chapel yet?" Ami asked.

"No. I didn't want to enter until you all arrived," Mina responded. "I've only seen images of the inside from the forensic guys. It's um …"

She didn't finish her sentence as they all entered the room. There was a large black tree in the center of the chapel springing up from the ground and then spawning out across the ceiling. Sap dripped down to the ground, creating violet colored pools of thick, sticky liquid. It was like a marsh land minus any developing life forms. The scent inside the room was floral, pleasant, which was kind of a shock to their senses. Darien bent over one of the pools and studied it carefully. He took out a mini computer from his back pocket and asked for Ami to join him. She brought out a droplet and took up some liquid. The two looked over the information that was streaming upon the screen.

"This liquid is toxic," Ami announced. "Don't touch it."

"Should we even be breathing in the fumes then?" Rei asked.

"That's what's weird about it; the vapors that are emanating from the sap are nothing but simple alcoholic scents … or better known as perfume."

"Perfume? What the hell…?" Lita murmured.

Darien stood up to his feet and pointed to Rei and Ami, "You remember that house you guys went to … the one Stella described?"

"We found an unidentified body," Mina replied.

"Right," he continued, "I want Mars and Mercury to go back there, re-open the case and see what they can find."

"We're on it," Rei said, leading the way out.

A phone rang and Mina answered the one that was attached to her hip, "Hello? Yes. Okay. We'll be there." She turned to Serena, "Hotaru has arrived."

Serena got up to her feet and was heading for the exit when she realized that Darien wasn't following suit. She turned around and placed her hand on a jutting hip in expectation, "Endymion?"

He was staring at some of the pools surrounding tree, his eyes glazed over. He snapped himself out of and ran up to his wife who clutched tightly onto his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I uh … yeah," he replied slowly. Looking back over his shoulder, he called out to Ami, "Send those results to the lab. I want them to run by it twice!"

As the left Elysion and made it back to the Golden Palace, Serenity couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong?"

"It's that sap…whatever it is. It's not sitting right with me."

She nodded and dropped the subject as they entered the interrogation room. Hotaru sat in a chair with a light bouncing off from a shiny metal table in front of her. The cement room reeked cliché, but it was the best they could really come up with on such short notice. There was even a two-way mirror … even though there was no need for it. Serenity silently went through different scenarios as to how this could all play out. Hotaru could be completely loyal to Small Lady, just as she suspected she always would be and she wouldn't divulge anything. Or she could give up the princess's whereabouts and everything could be settled easily. Door number one or door number two … or was it going to be door number three where Hotaru would give them one worded replies that technically answered their questions, but in reality didn't do a damn thing to help them? She plopped down in a chair across from Sailor Saturn and started to rummage through a file that had been left behind from someone, probably one of the guards. It was all for show really. Serena didn't need any extra information on the pale, dark eyed girl in front of her. She had known her practically all of her _multiple_ lives.

"Hotaru let's just get straight to the point, shall we?" Serenity asked, folding her hands across the table.

The young girl relaxed slight and said, "I don't know where Rini is."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. Where did she get married?"

"My home planet."

"When she was staying there two years ago?" Darien asked from a dark corner.

"Yes. She wanted to get married with a best friend there and thought it would be wise to do so when she had to stay on Saturn for her training. She was so irritated when you kept moving the date back to come to my planet. She just wanted a simple ceremony, that was it, but the longer we all waited, the bigger it got."

"How large was the company?"

"Including myself, it was probably twenty people."

"That's not that bad," Serena shrugged. "Did Helios have any objections to this?"

"Plenty. He was afraid of betraying your trust," Hotaru's eyes rested on Darien. "He said it would be the single most disloyal thing he would have ever done in his life. We went back and forth about the ceremony for months. Then something changed…"

"What changed?" Serenity pressed.

"Rini changed. Her eyes … she was different some how. It's hard to explain. You'll have to see for yourself. Oh wait!"

Hotaru pulled out a black leather purse and started to push things aside in it. She tugged out the brooch that little Endymion Jr. gave his big sister from inside. Serena rubbed her thumb over it and popped it open; the crystal was still in there.

"Why do you have this?" she asked, her eyes still glued on the glowing gem.

"I found it in my bag when I returned to Saturn the other day," she explained. "I was going to contact you, but you beat me to the punch."

"You're being so cooperative," Serenity whispered as a tear practically jumped out of her eye.

"My loyalty is with you, your majesty. When Princess Small Lady Serenity is fully developed, then she will have my full support with any and every decision. She obviously isn't a complete adult yet."

Wiping the tears away the queen asked, "So why did you leave so soon?"

"I thought you would blame me for her disappearance," Hotaru replied. "The day she came back from Mercury, she was still … _different_. That is until she got that new brooch from Endy. When I was leading the servants inside with her bags, I finally saw her again; the real Rini. It was a relief …"

"_But_?" Darien continued.

"But…after you two got into an argument, she went into the bathroom. I assumed she was taking a shower, brushing her teeth … just trying to do menial tasks in order to keep her mind off of your fight. She came out different again."

"Different how?!" Serenity burst.

"Her eyes were violet … she had black painted nails … and her expression was cold."

"She still had the golden moon crescent on her forehead, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's nothing," she breathed, her memory filled with flashing images of Black Lady for only a split second. "Was there anything else?"

"A small bottle was left behind, but I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was just a trinket or something…" she answered solemnly. "Is there anything we could have done to stop this?"

"No, but there is something we can do to get her back," Darien replied as he walked out of the shadows and into the light. "Tell us about the first time she changed."

"Okay…"

* * *

Hotaru scribbled across a notepad of her day's events. Well, actually what she was really writing was what Rini _should_ have been doing if she wasn't so busy planning this small ceremony. The sailor scout was going through awful great lengths to please her best friend these days. She even had to lie to the king and queen when they checked up on her, asking where Rini was. To be honest, she didn't know where she went off to half the time. Helios was just as dumbfounded, if not more worried.

The white and lavender door to her office flew open and Rini slowly walked inside. She had a strange aura about her; it was a whole different personality. Hotaru didn't need to lift her head up to see that she morphed into someone or something else.

"Can I help you princess?" she asked.

"Where is my husband?"

"You mean fiancé?"

"Yes."

"He's in your bedroom I suspect."

"Thank you."

When she left, there was a cold chill and large breeze that fluttered through the room. Hotaru felt like she had just been judged by a massive creature of some sort. It made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She shivered as she kept writing the princess's report out.

* * *

"And it was just an aura type thing?" Darien asked as he leaned against table.

"Like I said, you have to see it to understand," Hotaru responded as she bowed her head slightly. "She was on and off for days like that until she encountered the crystal again."

"You're sure there wasn't a specific time or day that this occurrence happened?"

"No. It was gradual. It happened once one month. Then twice. Three times … etc, etc, until finally it was almost every other day, a few weeks at a time, and suddenly it went away for a few hours when we came back to Crystal Tokyo."

Darien grabbed onto Serena's hand and squeezed it a little bit. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. He knew those wouldn't disappear until they found their first born, the heir to the throne. Without her crystal, she was pretty much powerless out there … wherever she was. Serenity stood up from her chair and laced her fingers through her husband's as he led her out of the room.

"What's going through your head?" he asked quietly as they walked down the silent hallways, only the clacking of their footsteps was heard.

"Probably the same thing as you," she sniffed. "Whatever gave Stella her powers is back for more and has been slowly growing over the years."

"Question is, where was this thing residing?"

"And why is using our daughter? Why not me?"

"You're too strong. Rini is weak. She's still going through her training after all."

Serena rested her head against Darien's upper arm as they walked back up to Elysion where Mina was just getting off the phone racing toward the solemn couple.

"Your majesty!" she exclaimed. "The Crystal Palace has been attacked!"

"What?!" he shouted.

"My baby! Is Endymion alright?!"

"No one knows! They can't find him!"

"Get the ship ready for departure back to the Moon Kingdom immediately," Darien ordered. "I want Hotaru on board with us, _now_!"

Ami and Rei had already left to the south to tend to the task Darien had given them. Lita ran back into the Golden Palace and retrieved Hotaru immediately. She changed into her Sailor Scout uniform like the rest of them and ran on board the ship. Serena paced back and forth along the ship's main corridor frantically trying to think of something, _anything_, to do. After Darien had met with the remaining scouts and discussed the details with Luna and Artemis of the condition of the palace, he approached her. His hands clasped on either shoulder and made her stop dead in her tracks. Serena looked up at him and gasped in shock and fear.

"My mother," she whispered. "A-and … and our son … what if …"

"There's no what if. Everything with be alright."

He pulled her into an embrace and let her sob into his chest. He placed his chin atop her head and leaned their distributed weight against a metal wall beside them. Whatever this thing was … it wasn't easily killed. The fact that it could break into the palace walls was astounding. Darien secretly hoped that they had enough power to back themselves up in battle.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hideout

It's slowly, but surely building you guys! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hideout**

Neo-Queen Serenity went running through the castle hallway, finding that most of the servants had either gone missing or had fallen to the ground, passed out. She frantically sprinted to Endymion the Second's bedroom only to discover Haruka and Michiru lying on the ground. Sailor Neptune was grasping onto her large stomach as though she were in pain while Haruka looked like she had just been hit over the head. The queen knelt down and clutched onto Michiru's hand while Darien tended to her wife.

Her turquoise eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly, "Oh it's good to see you."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. Your son suspected something was amiss and he ran off into the wall in his closet down some secret passage," she explained in a whispered tone.

"Your mother has something to do with this," Haruka grimaced as she was helped to sit up straight by the king's hands which were also healing her at the same time.

"My mother?"

"She's been acting strange."

"I noticed." Serenity pressed her hand against Michiru's stomach and asked, "They're still moving."

"Yes," she winced. "Very much so. I don't think they were harmed."

"Why is everyone passed out?" Darien asked.

"If you look," Haruka said as she crawled up to a standing position, "you'll notice that the people who are drained of energy are women only."

He helped her walk to the doorway and he peeked out to find that she was right. Darien furrowed his brow and then helped the Scout of Uranus to sit on the tiny bed that only suited their little prince. Serenity did the same and helped Michiru up to the bed. She walked over to the entrance of the room and called out to Lita, Mina, and Hotaru to come join them as soon as they rounded up the servants.

"I don't understand what's happening," Serenity whispered as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Neither do we," Michiru breathed, gripping tightly onto her large mound, "but you need to find the male servants and your son."

"I know where he is," she said.

"_Oh_? Care to inform _me_?" Darien asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I designed this room after my own from the original Silver Millennium," she answered. "That secret passage way leads to the Crystal Room. Rini has one too. It's in case they're ever in danger and need to get to a safe place."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" he inquired.

"You would have disapproved," she replied as she made her way to the end of the closet and pushed back little Endymion's coats and shirts. She glanced at her husband as she knelt down and pulled open the secret door, "See? He went through here and if you know the right way, it can lead you down a narrow hall, up some steps, and to the room."

"Considering we were just attacked today, I don't know that that's such a great idea, Serenity," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I asked Rei to put a spell over it. Only those with planetary royal blood can go through it. Anyone else who tries won't be able to make through. They'll be pushed back."

With that noted, she started to crawl through the passage way with her husband following her. The two climbed out of the short, almost sewer like space and stepped down to a very slender cement hallway. It wasn't very well lit, but there were glittering cracks in the walls that some how guided them toward the steps which Serena found by tripping forward. Darien couldn't help but chuckle at her; he hardly saw her klutziness come out since she had been crowned queen. As they made it up the steps, they could hear some far-away sniffling which made them pick up the pace. When finally made it to the top of the long, steep staircase, they burst in through the secret doorway that was behind the large painting of the Holy Grail. In the corner of the white marble room was the tiny silver haired toddler cowering by himself and hugging his knees up to his large grey-blues which were streaming with tears. The queen ran up to him and by the time she got to him, he was reaching out to her. She lifted him up into her arms and cuddled him close to her chest. Darien strolled up behind them and patted his son's head, kissing his cheek even.

"Where's the crystal, Endy?" he asked gently.

The little boy pulled back from his mother's grasp and shoved his hand into the pocket of his overalls, pulling out the Silver Crystal which he had stowed away.

"Evil Nana tried to get in," he mumbled as he handed the crystal to his mother.

"Evil Nana?" Serenity asked, searching her son's eyes. "What makes her so evil, baby?"

"Her eyes," he whispered. "And she can hear me. She listens everywhere."

"Do you know where she is?" Darien asked.

"She went away and regular Grandma came back."

"Where is she?"

"Outside."

"Outside the room or in the garden?"

"Outside the room," he answered. "She was banging on the door and then I heard something fall to the ground."

"Was this a few minutes ago? Right before we got here?" his father asked.

"I think so."

"Okay… Serenity, I'm going down to the control room to get into contact with Ami and Rei," he announced. "I'll send Hotaru up to tend to Junior and Lita to help you with your mother."

She nodded to him and once he left, she turned back to her son, "Are you alright?"

"Mhmm."

"Nothing hurt you?"

"No. I was just scared."

"You're a brave boy."

Once Hotaru had taken Endymion into her care and Lita had secured Ikuko to a separate room in the palace, Serenity was able to go off and speak to her mother with the Scout of Jupiter's protection and assistance. She walked into the bedchamber that wasn't as elegantly as adorned as the rest of the rooms, but it was still decorated with a few lavish paintings and a golden dresser with an elaborate mirror attached to the top. The queen stood at the foot of the bed, staring at her mother's weakened face as the sun went down behind the earth, creating an eerie sunset in the room.

When her eyes opened up, she smiled at her daughter and asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"I've been seeing things all day long," she whispered.

"What kind of things?"

"I thought I saw you again in the garden when it started to rain. I got lost and then the next thing I knew I was inside the palace, drenched to the bone."

Serenity looked down at her mother's nails and noticed they were pink again, "Did you paint your nails?"

"No. Why?"

"They were black the last time I saw you. And your eyes were violet … vacant almost."

"Did you eat anything or drink anything that was odd, Ikuko?" Lita asked, leaning against the door frame with her arms across her chest.

"No…. But there was a strange fog in the garden. It was cool to the touch … and then that's when I saw you."

"But Mom, I was inside the castle."

"It was just the ends of your hair or back of your head."

Darien approached the room and said, "You were under a spell."

Ikuko sat up on her elbows and asked, "A spell?"

"Well, more like voodoo. It can make you think things, say things, and do things you don't want to."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No. Not that we can find," Lita replied.

"For right now, the only people who seem to be affected are women," Darien went on. "Ami and Rei found traces of herbs, pheasant innards, and a multitude of other things that none of you would like to hear about at the place that Stella supposedly received her powers. As it turned out, the local police discovered through DNA testing that the person was a woman by the name of Cherry Maude. She was a beauty pageant contestant on several occasions that went missing a few weeks just before the burning."

"So it's safe to say, it wasn't her who gave Stella her powers," Serenity inquired.

"Why didn't the cops call us the moment they found out?" Lita asked.

"Probably didn't find it relevant," he shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So now we're back to square one as to who could be behind this, but we do have a lead…"

"Who?"

"Stella of course."

"She's in maximum security on Mars," Serenity scoffed. "I'm not going to go there."

"Why? Scared someone will try to kill you? It's called maximum security for a reason."

"Darien do you really think we can get any answers from her?"

"If you won't go, I will. She doesn't have any powers and she's under some of the strictest limitations at the facility. Just ask Lita. She was the one who oversaw everything."

"She's under surveillance 24/7 with two guards, changing shifts every four hours. The room we booked her in has a force field created by Rei, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru that would drain her of any remaining powers she could possibly be retaining."

"My goddess of the moon," she whispered. "You went all out."

"She tried to kill you multiple times and escaped from our grasp in more ways than one; I wasn't going to take any chances when setting this up," Lita said confidently.

"So will you come with me to the jail?" Darien asked.

"When do you want to go?" she asked.

"Now."

She stood there, glancing from Darien to Lita and then over to her mother who was looking extremely pale and drained from the day's events. She thought about it for a moment while chewing on her lip; she didn't want to leave her child behind again or risk her mother's life.

"I want my mother to have a ship sent back to her home immediately with security detail. Get the servants out of here and send them somewhere other than the palace; the place needs to be deserted in case anything else happens. It's not safe here anymore," she started to order. "Endy will come with us on the ship. He's safer with me than away from me."

"Are you sure?" the king asked as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"If anything happens to him, I want him near me, Darien," she said sternly.

He could tell that she had her "I am queen, don't fuck with me" face on. So instead of arguing with her, he just held his hand out and dragged her into a quick embrace before she went over to kiss her mother on the forehead goodbye. They needed more information on the voodoo stuff that was going down and Stella was the first step in getting it. They were getting closer and closer to finding Rini. They knew it.

When they were on the ship, going off towards Mars, Serena held Endymion in her arms with Darien standing behind them at the large window that overlooked the galaxy. She pointed to the bright red planet and said, "It's your first trip to Mars, huh?"

"Yup."

"Can you remember the other planets you've been to?"

"Venus," he said. He paused for a moment and then exclaimed, "And Jupiter! I got to ride a horse!"

"You were very good too!" she beamed.

"Mommy, when are we going to find Rini? I miss her."

"Soon darling, soon."

"Was she mad that I went into her room without asking? I won't do it again!"

"It's got nothing to do with that honey," she cooed him as she rocked him back and forth.

Darien draped an arm around his wife as he stared at the glowing red planet. His head was running around with memories of Stella. It had been years since he last saw her. In fact the last time he did manage to catch a glimpse of her it was when she was being dragged out of the Crystal Room. Her crazed eyes haunted him at night, followed him in his dreams, and scared him anytime he saw a woman with the same physique or style of clothing that he recalled her in. He wondered if she really had been in love with him or if it was all just one giant spell they were both under…

* * *

**Please review! Up next: meeting with Stella! **


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

So sorry these chapters take so long all! It's hard to get every exact detail I want right. ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

Serena followed Rei through the metal and cement dungeons, passing by screams and haunting yells of people contained in their cells. They could feel the queen's presence; they all knew she was there and begged for her blessing. She had left her son behind on the ship with Mina and Ami while she had Rei and Lita as her guards with Darien at her side.

"I will warn you, she might lunge, might still be angered and with Darien there, she could become hysterical," the scout of Mars stated.

"I understand the possible consequences of this," Serena said as they stopped at the cell.

Rei nodded to the two guards outside the door, gesturing for them to open it. The one on the left turned around and took a thick, glowing red key from his pocket. He shoved it into the lock. The whole door turned red and then clicked open quickly. Serenity rolled her eyes and turned to her inner scout with her arms over her chest.

"You call this high security? That opened up way too fast."

"These guards are the only ones who can touch the keys to unlock the door," Rei said. "Try to grab it out of his hand."

The queen did and suddenly her hand started to burn. She dropped the red hot piece of metal back into the guard's palm and flashed a glare over to her scout who merely grinned back at her. This was why Rei was a Sailor Scout still; she had tricks up her sleeve that no one would even dream about.

The four of them ventured into the prison room and found Stella sitting at a table in a black straight jacket with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes had deep circles under them, her face looked pale, and all of her energy had been basically drained it seemed like. She was listless and out of it as they sat across from her. When she looked at Darien, she simply sighed. This was not the Stella that Serenity had grown to fear and loathe.

"We have a few questions for you," Sailor Mars declared. "If you help us, we can give you leniency on your sentence."

"Leniency? Such as what?" Stella asked with a dull tone.

"Yes, I'm rather curious about this too, _Rei_," the queen snapped.

"We can give you more time with your family during the week and allow you more reading material as you have requested in the past," she declared. She looked over at Serenity and said, "This won't endanger you, Serena. She would have the same high security as always, but she would be given a little more … freedom with her time here."

"Like she deserves that," she huffed.

"Stella," Darien continued, ignoring the argument between his wife and the Princess of Mars, "who gave you those powers?"

"I don't know her name. All I know is that she knew the real me, the one I've been hiding for years," she answered ruefully.

"Can you give us any description of her?" Lita asked.

"Tall, slender, tan wrinkled skin, light blue eyes, and grey and white hair. She was well manicured, had a beautiful style, and a body that most women in their twenties would kill for," she answered.

"Well, that describes most of the people on the moon and a good portion on earth … thanks!" Serena complained as she pushed herself out of her chair and started to pace around the room. She stopped midway and looked at the downtrodden prisoner, "Wait, how did you get into contact with her if you didn't know her name?"

"A friend of mine told me to meet her, but they only called her The Oracle," Stella explained.

"Who was this friend of yours?"

"Eva Palmer."

Rei narrowed her eyes, "The famous psychic?"

"She's the one who told me I would have two children," Serenity whispered. "I didn't believe her … ever."

"I remember that," Darien said.

"Why did you guys go to a psychic?!" Rei asked.

"After having Small Lady, I was terrified! I thought I was going to be a horrible mother!" she exclaimed.

"Do you guys have any other questions for me?" Stella asked dully.

"Do you know about any of the powers that this woman has?" Darien responded.

"She has to have more tricks in her bag that I did," she shrugged. "If she was able to give me the ability to seduce, to be agile, and to slip out of your hands multiple times … well she could probably fake her own death with her hands behind her back."

"Do you have anything else you can tell us?" Serena asked, obviously looking agitated.

"Not off the top of my head. If I do, I'll let you know," she breathed. It was as if the jail had sucked her whole personality out of her body; it was probably another trick of Rei's.

"Thank you," Serenity said, much to everyone's surprise. "You were very helpful."

They left the jail with tension fuming between all of them. When they boarded the ship, Serenity immediately went for her son who was happily playing with Mina and Ami in his room. Darien pulled the blue haired scout aside and told her what she needed to do; she had to find out where the psychic Eva Palmer was. As she fled off to do her task, Darien went back to his family. He leaned against the doorway to their son's room with his arms over his chest.

"Do you think Rini went to go see Eva?" Serena asked as she colored with crayons on the tiny table across from Endy.

"Let's go ask the person who would know best," Darien said.

"You go," she replied. She looked over at Mina who was still in the room sitting on the bed and ordered, "Take Venus with you. She needs to be filled in anyways."

One would think that Serena was being too laid back, but with all of this stress and tension around, she needed a break from it all, thus she wanted to hang around her son. She colored a picture with him as he scribbled all over the place. She could see that he was drawing his frustration out while his father and Mina left the two of them alone.

"You okay sweetheart?" she asked, glancing up from her own creation.

"No," he said bluntly.

Serenity stopped what she was doing and asked, "What's wrong darling?"

"Rini still isn't here and you said she would be!" he whined. "Where is she?!"

"We … we don't know yet. We're still searching for her," she said solemnly.

Endymion looked like he was starting to get cranky as he slammed his black crayon down. He rubbed his tearful eyes and started to sob a little bit which was her cue to get up and put him to bed. She bounced him in her arms and tried to get him to calm down. Her eyes drifted down from her poor, upset son to the piece of paper he was scribbling on. He had drawn a picture of a black hole with a bright violet center. She narrowed her eyes at the image and picked it up in her hand which got the attention of Junior.

"Why did you draw this, baby?" she asked, waving the paper around.

"Nightmares," he mumbled.

"Is that why you're tired?"

"I'm not tired!!" he cried.

She couldn't help but smile as he continued to cry into her shoulder; he would always fight with her when he wasn't sleepy. What was sad, is that she knew he wouldn't grow out of this trait because he got it from her. Serena still, to this day, complained that she wasn't exhausted when Darien would call her out on it. And here, in her arms, was a grumpy little man who needed more sleep, but refused because of this black and purple nightmare that kept haunting him. Who the hell was tormenting her family?

* * *

"Hotaru," Darien started as he walked into her chambers with Mina standing at the doorway, "I need to ask you a question."

She put her book down and pulled her black tight covered legs up to her chin and replied calmly, "Sure. Have a seat."

He sat down on the edge of her silver comforter and took a deep breath before explaining himself, "We went to go see Stella today, as you well know. She said that she was sent to this woman who gave her power by a psychic named Eva Palmer. Did Rini ever see her?"

"Yes," she answered.

"When?"

"It was when Helios first proposed. She went to Eva to see if their marriage would last and how it would all turn out," she answered.

"What were the answers she received?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hotaru shrugged. "She never told me."

"She never told you her results?" The young girl shook her head which prompted him further, "Where did you see this woman?"

She leaned back against the wall and sighed tensely, "We made a weekend trip back to the earth."

"Where on earth?"

"Where the old eastern Europe would be," she said.

"Country?"

"I can give you our coordinates," she offered. "All I know is that it was dusty, most of the people were covered from head to toe and there were heavy, spicy, pungent smells everywhere we went."

"Sounds like old middle east …" he mumbled.

"Could have been, but most of that area has become so muddled over the last century," she replied.

He stood up and instructed her, "Give the coordinates to Mina and we will land there immediately. I do not like this wild goose chase we're going on. We need to find Rini immediately."

Darien breezed past Mina and strolled back to his own chambers where he found Serena sprawled out in her night gown across the bed with a piece of paper in her hand. He sat down on the bed, rolled over to snuggle against her, and looked at what she had in her grasp.

"What's this?" he pointed.

"A picture our son drew," she said while chew on her nail. "Look at the colors he used."

"Violet and black …"

"My mother's eyes and nails were these colors," she whispered. "What does this mean?"

"Stella's hair and eyes were these colors as well," he commented.

"Only women have been affected …"

"Hotaru said that she and Rini went to see Eva," Darien informed to her. "She gave Mina the coordinates and we're headed there."

"Good," Serena replied quietly. "Maybe then we can get some answers. I'm getting exhausted."

"Me too honey, me too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, they landed on a strip, being met at the runway by a guard who immediately guided them to their vehicles. They jumped into the cars and were taken to the exact coordinates that Hotaru had given them. When they made it to the locale, Ami jumped out first with her mini computer in hand, leading the way. They ended up at a small clay shack with a bright red cloth at the entrance of the cut out doorway. Serena squeezed Darien's hand as they entered the surprisingly brightly lit room. There were candles everywhere; on the wall, along the floor, on the table, on shelves, and even along the windowsill. Eva sat at a table in the center of the room with one cup of tea in hand and another one across from her. She was obviously waiting for their arrival, but from the looks of things, she only wanted one of them to stay. With her almond shaped eyes, she narrowed them toward Serenity. The queen turned around, feeling the crescent moon on her forehead burn, and she told the rest of them to wait outside. Her scouts and husband listened and walked out of the shack, leaving the two of them alone.

Serenity turned to Eva and clasped her hands in front of her body, "So …"

"So …" the older, more winkled woman repeated with much sass in her tone.

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes madam," she replied with a nod and heavy, _heavy_ accent blanketing her voice.

Serena sat at the empty chair and glanced at the tea cup in front of her. She knew it wasn't poisoned or anything of the sort by far; she had a stronger intuition than most. Eva watched as she took a quick sip of her drink and then leaned back in her chair. It was a test to see if she was trusting enough to receive information and Serenity passed it with … moderate colors.

"Mos' peeple do not drink the tea," Eva grinned devilishly.

"I'm not most people," she replied.

"I know joo are not. Joo are the high royal queen ov the moon and the earth!"

"Can we cut through this chit chat?"

"Joo vant to get down to busy-ness?"

"Yes."

"Ho-kay," she nodded. "Jour daughter…. She came in vith her fiancé. The two vere … very … romantic and lovely. She vanted to know if they vould last."

"And?"

"I said yes."

"Please. Don't try to trick me. There has to have been something more," she prodded.

"Joo have been through … a lot."

"Yes I have."

"So has Small Lady. She has … struggled. She has the vorld on her shoulders and joo do not see. Everyone – her fiancé too – expects her to be like joo."

"Like me?!"

"Yes! She vants it all!"

"All of what?"

"Power, grace, beauty!"

"So she came to you for that?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say to her?"

"I sent her off elsewhere."

"Please answer my questions wholly and completely!" Serena snapped. "Where did you send Small Lady and Helios?!"

"Capella," she answered simply.

"The star?"

"Yes."

Serenity sat there in silence thinking for a moment. That was the star that the Starlights had traveled to as their home replacement after they had defeated Galaxia and Chaos. In their search for a housing star, they wanted one that was bright enough, close enough, and big enough for the refugees. The last she had heard from Seiya was when her son had turned five years old. He and the other Starlights, Yaten and Taiki, had come to the moon to celebrate his birthday. They had had a nice stroll through the gardens and he explained to her that the newly acquired planet was comfortable, pleasant, and working well. She had offered her services to him if he needed them, but he declined and never asked for any help nor contacted her in the future.

"Is Seiya involved?" she asked.

"Joo vill have to ask his friends."

"Yaten and Taiki."

"Yes."

"Are they on the same planet? Do you know?"

"Find out."

Serena stood up, frustrated with herself and the supposed psychic. She slammed the old, wooden chair and exclaimed, "You're useless!" Taking a deep breath and clenching her fists, she apologized, "I'm sorry. No, you're not useless. I'm just tired. I've been running around the whole galaxy trying to find my daughter."

"Joo love her," Eva nodded. "I understand. Joo vill find her. Joo vill not give up."

"You don't need to be psychic to see that," she smiled. "Thank you for your answers and help. I appreciate it."

She shook the woman's hand and then walked out of the small, dusty home to her scouts and husband waiting patiently. She looked at all of their eager faces and ordered, "We're going back to the Golden Palace. We'll play this on our turf."

"Play what, your majesty?" Mina asked.

"The game. They've been toying with us for too long. Whoever is taking us around on this crazy hunt is going to be slapped across the face." She strolled back to the cars with them trailing her. Serena could feel the confusion melt into her skull and told them curtly, "I want Yaten and Taiki brought to the palace immediately. It is time to nip this in the bud and get my daughter back already!"

It was time that get Rini back. Their whole family – including the scouts – were becoming too exhausted from all of this. If anything, she just hoped that Rini was secure and healthy. The girl was completely unsafe without her crystal with her at all times. Why would she leave without it? It just wasn't smart or part of her character; there was something wrong. She stopped herself in the middle of climbing into the car, making everyone else behind her come to a sloppy halt. Serena ran through them and jogged back to the shack where Eva was still in her same spot, waiting for her.

"Another question, yes?" she smiled.

"Why didn't Rini bring her crystal with her? Why was it left behind with Hotaru?"

"The darkness cannot handle the light. Too much. She must be … dimmed."

"Thank you," Serena replied blankly before leaving the premises permanently.

So they were dealing with a type of evil that couldn't handle this "light". Most of the enemies she had fought against wanted her crystal for more power. Maybe this particular one was learning that they couldn't achieve the type of dominance that they wanted from stealing and hatred; it had to come from love. Was that Rini's purpose? Her love and devotion to Helios was phenomenal and vice versa. From what Stella had confessed, she had been given powers of persuasion and agility based on her desire for Darien and craving of a position of political power. Rini's desire was greater than that; she had wanted Helios for years and she was prepared to take the throne when need be. She would have been the perfect candidate for this particular evil if that is in fact how it worked.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Shaking

**Oh lordy! It's about time I pick this up! Ha! Sorry it's taken so long everyone! But thank you for keeping with me! I hope you all enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

**Chapter 7: Shaking**

Serena commanded that they be taken to the star Capella to confront the Starlights. No one argued with her and even Darien was compromising through this troubled time. She noticed as they flew at light speed toward this star that he wasn't all there. His eyes flickered in the fire light that he was staring into for hours. She tilted her head a little bit as she strolled across their bedroom to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He didn't remove his gaze from the fire as he answered, "I don't like this. I feel like we're walking right into a trap."

"What if we're able to finally get Rini back?"

"What if she doesn't want to come back? Maybe all of this royal pressure is too much for her… maybe we should change the line of succession to fall upon our son," he mumbled.

"Darien, we agreed that she would take on the task of being a queen should I fall. All I've been trying to do is prepare her for what could happen," she breathed as she knelt down and gazed up at him.

He finally snapped his eyes toward her and sighed, "We've been trying so hard to do what's best for her … we never once thought about what she really wanted."

Serena closed her big blue orbs and rested her head on his lap as thick tears rolled down her soft cheeks. She knew that this topic would have been brought up. She was constantly reminded throughout this whole process as to how much she really loved her daughter; it was an exponential amount. She couldn't believe that even through all of this, she hadn't seen what her daughter was crying for; some leeway. Rini wanted some freedom! If this was back in Serena's day and age, she would have been out of the house by now, making her own decisions. But it's a completely different world … completely different century even. So why hasn't the youth morphed along with it?

"You remember when you were a princess?" Darien asked, pulling her face off his dampened pants.

"What?" she asked in between sniffs.

"What did you do when you were a princess back in your past life, Serena?" he reiterated.

"I … I wanted to be with you," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Precisely. You snuck down to visit me, didn't you?" She merely nodded, so he continued, "You went against your mother's wishes because that was in your nature. Who's to say this isn't Small Lady's way of lashing out?"

"But to run away like this? To unleash an evil, unruly force?" she wailed.

"I know … I know … but you remember how she was when she turned into Black Lady … when she rebels … all hell breaks loose," he commented. "When you rebelled—"

"We all had a new life. We had to start from scratch," she interrupted.

"Are you getting where I'm coming from?" he asked with a cock of his head to the side. "I don't want our children to be forced into anything they don't want to. They should discover it on their own."

"But they have royal blood! That makes them different from others!" she complained as she stood back up to her feet and started to pace around the room. "I can't just send my daughter to college and expect her to come back, ready to rule the world!"

"How can you expect her to rule the world when she's only seen it from a high-status perspective?" he argued calmly.

"Are … are you suggesting that I send her away?" she asked.

"At the very least, let her know that her ruling the world isn't completely eminent. She has time still. You have hundreds of years left in you," Darien answered. "Don't try to force this down her throat."

Serena stopped her pacing and thought about his words for a moment. She had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager. She had been lucky enough to have parents raise her in a rather free world. Sure, she would be "grounded for life" because of bad grades, but she still was able to live the life she wanted without her parents' opposition. They even approved of Darien which was always a shocker to her because he was so much older than her – at least at the time it seemed that way. Serena also led two separate lives. She saved the world at night and went to class in the day. Only now as queen of the new millennium was she finally able to disclose her true identity to people. This was also because she didn't have to worry about anyone harming her family or close friends … or so she thought. Now here she was, worrying herself into oblivion over her first born. She had to stop thinking of her daughter as a child and more like the age she was.

She walked over to the four-poster bed and flopped down on her side, sighing loudly. Darien followed her and fit himself right alongside her body like a missing puzzle piece. She felt his arm wrap around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. Serena took out the compact that belonged to Rini and stared at the crystal. It glowed a little bit which meant they were getting closer and closer to her.

"The anticipation is killing me," Serena admitted.

"I know it is," her husband said, kissing her earlobe.

She shook her head and turned around to face him, "No … I don't think you understand, Darien. It's eating me from the inside. I can't keep fighting, I can't keep exerting my power like this … Rini _has_ to take over soon…. Otherwise … something horrible will happen. All of the worry, fear, and constant control I've had … I … I can't do it for much longer."

"Then give some of the power over to the scouts," he suggested. "Or myself. That's what we're here for. You have our son to worry about."

"I have the whole _universe_ to worry about," she sighed.

"Serena you have help around you. You just have to ask," he responded as he stroked her soft cheek with his knuckles.

"Right," she scoffed. "My scouts have all of their own personal planets to worry about and on top of a kingdom on earth and on the moon."

"So you would rather have all of these burdens on your shoulders – which is seemingly affecting your health as you have previously stated – than accept help?" he said as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Serena … Serenity … you … you make such rash decisions in order to protect everyone but yourself."

"It's worked so far," she shrugged.

"And it's 'killing' you," he snapped with quotes around the aforementioned word.

Serena sat upon her elbows and glanced at her husband, "I can't just let Rini run free like you want, and yet at the same time I can't have her rule over our realm like I want. I'm completely caught in between a rock and a hard place!"

Darien was about to open his mouth and give her a possible solution when suddenly the whole ship came to a jarring halt. All the furniture in the room shifted and the room rumbled and vibrated liked an earthquake was happening. The longest thirty seconds of their lives finally passed by with a silent standstill. Serena took a deep breath as she and Darien exchanged glances. The two of them bolted off of the bed together and went running through the ship, pushing past servants and helpers who were just as disheveled. They burst into the control room and found Ami frantically pressing buttons, pulling levers, and trying to adjust their ship.

"What the hell happened?" Serena shouted.

"Our ship is being taken over!" Ami said exasperatedly. "We're being dragged into Capella's atmosphere and more specifically we're being taken to their castle."

"Brilliant," Darien growled with a roll of his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Why didn't they send a signal or message to us first?"

"Something is not right there," Rei announced from behind with her eyes shut. "There's a weird energy coming from there…"

"I don't like this," Mina said while shaking her head.

"No one does," Serena murmured as she started to leave the room. "I want you to get a hold of one of the Starlights – _any_ of them will do. I want to know what is going on."

She started to storm back to her quarters with Darien trailing her and calling after her, "Serena. Serena! Wait! Wait…" He took hold of her arm and pulled her toward him, "Stop. Will you calm down for a second?"

"No. No I won't. I want answers. I want to know why my daughter thought it was best to seek refuge here of all places. I want to know why they didn't bother to call me. This involves our _child_. Yes, she is an adult, but she's still my firstborn and one that I'm going to fight for to come back to us."

He couldn't argue with her any longer though because right then was when Lita ran up and gave her a handheld device that depicted Yaten with his bright green eyes and slicked back silver hair. Serena continued to walk down the hallway with her husband right behind her so that they could talk to Yaten together.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked sternly. "Why are we being taken hostage into your atmosphere?"

"I apologize Serenity," he said. "We should have notified you, but when an unidentified ship comes into our atmosphere it is automatic that we take hold of them in order to inspect it."

"Unidentified?" Darien burst. "We are registered as the Silver Millennium ship! You shouldn't have done this without consulting us!"

"And you all should have notified us you were coming in for a visit," he retorted,

"This _isn't_ a visit," Serena growled as they made it back to her room. She placed the handheld phone into a slot that was on her mantle. From there, the painting that hung above it morphed into a large screen with Yaten's glowing face on it.

"So what is this trip for?" Yaten asked.

"I'm here to see my daughter," she answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you dare tell me she's not there. Don't give me excuses. Just present her to me."

"Serenity, we would never lie to you," he said. "She is here. She has been anticipating your arrival…and not in the best way possible…"

"What does that mean?" Darien asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Yaten sighed. "I must sign out. I'll be down at the landing strip with Taiki. Seyai will be waiting to meet with you personally in his chambers to discuss this dire matter."

"Dire matter? What do you mean?" Serena begged frantically.

"We'll talk soon your majesty. Good day."

With that, the screen went black. Serena turned around to face Darien and practically collapsed in his arms. She breathed in deeply, trying to keep it together, but her thoughts were racing. What was wrong with her daughter? Why was this "a dire matter"? Didn't Yaten know to be careful with his words? And better yet, why didn't they notify her that Rini was there? What the hell was going on?

**I know this was a short chapter. I'll make it up in length and action. I promise! ^_^ Please review! Up next will be the reunion between Rini and Serena and a discussion with Seiya. **


End file.
